Setsuna
'''Setsuna '''is a Reaper who appeared in Shibuya's Reaper's Game during Week 7. His current state is unknown. Appearance Setsuna has pale skin with countless birthmarks dotting his long face. He had lax, dark emerald eyes. His massively wavy hair has been dyed brown with yellow tips; his narural hair color is black. His body is covered in birthmarks, though his neck, back and chest are covered the most with them. His neck also sports a bubbling scar; both this and his birthmarks are covered by a scarf. His left hand has half of a cross-shaped birthmark that matches with Jing's righthanded one; this birthmark (and his other hand) are covered with fingerless gloves. Both of his arms are covered in sigils that come off as tribal tattoos. Setsuna wore headphones over his hunter green scarf, and uses these headphones on other people instead of himself most of the time. He had a black and white T-shirt with his weasel signature printed on one side of it. He had navy skinny jeans and red sneakers to finish the look off. Personality Setsuna is a sheep in wolf's clothing. On the outside, he is a relaxed, slow, and comically innocent guy. His speech is slow and equally lax, and it takes a while for things to register for him. He regards everyone, whether a Player or a Reaper, with the same amount of playful and airy "unprejudiced respect" and even offers Players plenty of help during their Games. Setsuna went as far as insisting that he was a "Player with wings" to further convince others that he was on their side. However, the true Setsuna is far from the slow and seemingly unintelligent persona he gives off. He is a strategic and smart individual who plans everything he says and does to the T. He holds nothing - not mercy nor grievances - against Players (and sometimes even Reapers) and rarely regrets any erasures that he or others do. In fact, prior to Week 7, Setsuna sported an addiction for it. While he is deceitful and crafty, Setsuna has a large and notable grudge toward people who give up on themselves. Those are the ones he targets, no matter their position. With this split between his persona and his real self, Setsuna doesn't seek friends. The people he happens to befriend, however, are held close; while he isn't immediately vocal about these things, he displays his appreciation in his own... unique style. He takes the loss of these people very seriously. Story Pre Game: Setsuna Kuroudi grew up as an energetic and spoiled boy, who later began a rash, "fast paced" and dangerous streak with a group of bad teenagers. His sister, Jing Kuroudi, adopted the opposite of his personality in order to look after him and make sure he didn't get into too much trouble. Setsuna hardly noticed his sister, and went on with his life getting into progressively riskier activities. His parents' fussing, while curbed to the best of his sister's ability, gradually got on his nerves until he decided to run away from home one day. He shortly got on a stolen motorcycle and rode away from home, only to get himself involved in a motorcycle accident. (Unbeknowest(?) to him, Jing pranked him that day, causing her to think afterward that her prank lead him to his death.) Pre Week 7: Upon dying, Setsuna was sent to a Game. His entry fee was his need for speed, leaving him physically and mildly mentally sluggish. He was unable to find a partner due to the shock of his entry fee, and was tugged into Reaperdom. After a few months of playing a Support Reaper's role for minimal survival, Setsuna's frustration toward his handicap grew to the point that he pushed for Harrierdom. Using strategy and deceit, he was able to target and erase Players in large chunks; it was the start of a massive erasure streak. With his frustration outgrown, the Reaper recognized that the Underground was a lot better of a place than he initially thought. People who gave up on it and themselves did not deserve to stay. It was this mindset that developed his initial hatred toward giving up. Setsuna continued to district hop and erase large quantities of Players before finally transferring to Shibuya. Week 7: WHOOOAAAA Post Week 7: Setsuna and Aoi began district hopping together in hopes of finding Jing. Their search proved to be fruitless, for the most part. At one point, the two decided to split up in order to cover more ground. Setsuna accidentally transferred to Chuo - a district that hosted Games that lasted for one to twelve months or more. He and Fishstick were trapped in Chuo until the end of Week 9, with only one friendly Reaper - Raikou - for company. Week 9: Setsuna realized at one point that Fishstick could send messages to Aoi. He wrote one for her and had the collie deliver it; the message got to the Reaper by Day 4. Before the Week ended, Setsuna got Fishstick back with Aoi's response, and he finally told Raikou that he needed to leave Chuo. Upon learning that Aoi was in Shibuya, Raikou helped Setsuna bust out of the district and beeline to Shibuya. He and Raikou came back after his sister was revived. Jing and Setsuna were able to peacefully settle their differences then. Post Week 9: When Jing and Setsuna came home, the two were immediately grounded for running away. Jing managed to sneak out and run away again. Setsuna, in the mean time, paid his due and didn't fight back with his parents. He has plenty of points to live off of, in any case. Relationships Aoi Aoi is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Jing Jing is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Echo Echo is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Raikou Raikou is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Trivia *Setsuna's name was decided on the last minute. There is no special meaning behind it. Before deciding on his name, two names that came very close to being his official one were Eros and Apollo. * Kuroudi is a corrupted form of saying "Cloudy". * Setsuna's gender was initially non specific. After writing a few bits of dialogue, however, he became a male. * Setsuna is fourth member of the five cards, the others being Maui, Austin, Trick and Jing. He is the Jack of Diamonds. Battling Style * Setsuna's Noise form is DDR Weasels. (DDR stands for Death Dance Revolution.) * Instead of becoming a Noise himself, two weasels are formed from the sigils on his arms. Where he got these sigils from is unknown, though they do not count as taboo. * The weasels are larger than mink Noise and are royally themed. They have the ability to glow and create dancefloor-esque affects on the ground; they further affect the Noise plane with a danceroom, DDR-esque space. * DDR Weasels and their attacks are based off of the Japanese Sickle Weasel, an entity that come in the form of three mischevious weasels. One weasel knocks their target down, another slashes the target, and the last quickly heals the target. The scar left behind would seem sudden, almost as if it appeared out of nowhere. * Setsuna leaves his watermark on people before erasing them. It's pretty fucked up, yo. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Reapers Category:Week 7